Among Other Things
by DARK WRYDER
Summary: The cast is stranded in Kaiba's new manson for a while. A long while.
1. Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff . Wish I did, but doesn't the name speak for it self?  
Suicide (author and author's muse Dark Wryder is the author too and they're the same person but Suicide-chan is in the story): Um... suger? SPEEDOtm !

Dark Wryder: 0.o

Chapter 1 : 7th Period and What Happened in the Hall

"Now class calm down so that I can take attendance!" , screeched Ms. Whatsername.  
"Hey, Wheeler where are your pom-poms?', questioned a giggling (giggling?) Duke Devlin.

" We'll see who'll be waving pom-poms when I kick your-"

"Ashley Hamilton!" yelled the teacher in the middle of attendance.

"-in Dice Monsters tm '

"Wheeler you could't play well if I threw you a doggy treat!" snorted the millionaire Seto Kaiba (who has a guilty fondness for Duke, Tristan, and Joey).

"Shole Terran'- the teacher again.

"My point exactly!" sniggered Duke

"Ahn' whatever."

"Pass this to Yugi" whispered Tristan while handing Joey a folded piece of paper.

Together Tristan and Joey looked at Yugi's unfazed and blank expression."Nah, Yug's in a trance with Yami-san right now." replied Joey.

"He's probably making out with Yami in his mind" whispered Duke, dice earrings shaking madly with each chuckle.

"Nah, I know Yug. Personally, ya know? He wouldn't do that. Besides I think Yami has a problem with that type of confrontation."

"Personally, Wheeler?" mocked Kaiba.

"Get your head out of the gutter man!"said Tristan.

"Yugi Motou...YUGI!"

"Oh here!" cried a startled and rather groggy blonde.

"Thank you" replied an exasperated and unamed teacher, "Seto Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler, Tristan ...stop that..., Tohru Honda, Rath Illuser, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda, Thatz, Rune, Cloud, Ryu Bakura, Tea...pay attention..., Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Riku, Sora, Lenne, Shuyin, Shinra, Gippal, Frodo, Lebla-"

(buzzbuzz, crackle, crackle, snap, crackle, poptm / school intercom)

Unamed teacher rolls her eyes. Will she ever start her lesson plan?

"This is your principle speaking" starts the voice on the intercom," everyone is to report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you."

"What does he want?" yawns Kyo.

'Damn, stupid kids. If it was up to me the brats would stay here and be suffocated by the snow." "Oh Harold, Ilove it when your nasty, grrrrrrrr!" growled a high pitched, repulsive, and whiny voice, that is obviously trying to be seductive.

"Wycher-san!" gasps the class, finally quiet for the first time since the semester with this unnamed teacher started.

"The home ec. teacher!" shrieked Tea.

"Harold, what's that red light on your desk", comes Wycher-san's voice over the intercom.

"Oh,no! Children" says the principle hurriedly into the microphone, "the previous has been the result of a nasty- no - I mean a bad prank(sweatdrops falling are heard through the intercom ), and the cultprits will be dealt with firmly."

"Ooooooooooooh. How firmly?" purred Wycher.

"Miss Wycher, do you not realize that the intercom is still on?" shrieks Harold.

"Oh. Hi, kids", trills Wycher, "Sooooooo, where were we?"

"what! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"screams Harold as the intercom clicks off.

"Ooooh, a pencil!' cry Tidus and Shuyin. They lay down on the floor and stare at the pencil while a hysterically laughing class steps on them (on not over) and heads out the door toward the school's auditorium.

In the hall Frodo cries "Gotta have you naked by the end of this song", and pulls off Clouds shirt.Cloud cries out and Frodo says," sorry Ithought you were Paine. I 'll follow her to the edge of the earth!...It is flat, right!"Cloud just shakes his head and goes over to Shole to flirt with Rikku and Yuna.

"Uh, is that Shinra?'says Rikku as she walks away, apparently avoiding Shole.

"How you doin'", says Cloud, walking up to Yuna.

"Uh." Yuna stammers while she drools at the sight of Clouds rippling muscles. "Rikku, wait up! Tidus get over here!"

"You too Shuyin!" shouts Lenne.

"You too are whipped!" states Paine as Rikku makes whipping noises.

Frodo stumbles arcoss the teal corridorl to Paineafter having ripped off other clasmats' shirts." Paine, my precious can I do anything for you?" questions Frodo as he tries to stroke her.

"Yeah", replies Paine in obvious disgust,"Go jump off this 7 seven story building into the eight feet of snow outside."

"Okay." says Frodo and then he goes to do it.

'Loser!" shout Yuna, Rikku, and Paine at his retreating back.

'U-G-L-Y, he don't got no aliby, he ugly yeah, yeah he ugly" sing Shuyin and Lenne in a really really really really (you get it) dumb monotone.

"Um, Shuyin," ventured Tidus, " if you know that song you're even more girly than Cloud."

The class passes by a window as Frodo comes falling shouting " Paine, I love you', crashes into snow "oh and I can't breathe!"

Frodo blows up and class begins to laugh madly again.  
Dark Wryder/ Suicide's Note note ( you see the author is these 2 names(Suicide's Note is the name of a good poem) ) : see beginning of next chapter for authors note I'm tired. 

Dark Wryder: Yo tengo review, si? (you have review, yes?) 


	2. Thing 2

Hey guys! Its me DARK WRYDER again! 

Suicide:Boooo! throws tomatoes at wryder which wryder expertly dodges

DARK WRYDER: Anyway, chapters one through four are horrendensously short and stupid for plot reasons. I would say more because these chapters make it seem like I'm a little... challenged but I don't want to give away too much of the story.

snowball3: Thank you. Yours is the most well rounded critique I've ever read on this site. Snaps to you. DARK WRYDER and Suicide's Note tips hats and bows to snowball3 Most of the characters I used in chapter one are from other video games and anime and I used them to emphasize the bad wheather and the dumb school enviornment to explain why some future actions of the cast are unspeakably stupid...oops...Almost gave away a future event. I originally used real people but read the rules and changed it to anime/movie/game characters. HeeHee. .

Disclaimer: You get my drift.

Warnings: violence, verbal abuse, and...other things

THING two: What happened in the auditorium.

" He should make this quick, ahn?" said Joey through a loud yawn.

" Yeah' replied Yugi while carefully taking a seat in the rear section of the institution beigh auditorium. " He won't waste a lot of time on us 'Damn kids'."

" Ah-hem." starts the principle after everyone is seated and he is firmly standing on a pile of spanish text books behind the pedestal on the stage, " Students I am sure that you are aware of the severe wheather outside. As a result the school board cannot allow students to leave the building and go home on foot. We will transport you by helicopter to safe sites where you will wait for the storm to thaw while I relax in my Hawaiian condo with my secret lover! Bwaha-ha-ha Bwaha-ha-ha Bwaha-ha-ha! Theres no telling when you'll get back home! Students that live in big houses that rise out of the", he scratches his bald head and leans to the side where his secretary whispers something into his ear, "...nine and counting feet of snow or in areas that are uneffected can return home! Those students are," picks up list that his secretary handed him a while ago, "...Seto Kaiba... Mokuba Kaiba... Tidus... Auron... blah... blah... blah... blah... blah... Yoh.. and Kenshin." Several students blow up at the thought of not returning home and the rest slide away from the ash and smoke left in their wake.

"If", continues the principle, "anyone else would like to blow up do it now." Crikets chirp, owls hoot, "Okay then it is now February 25, 2005 school resume the next school day after June 26, 2005. You may all go to the helicopter pad now. Dismissed." (A/N: For me school is ending June 28 so these kids only have two school days left in the school year in which they will horrendously fail all finals but mysteriously still graduate. But... thats only if they make it back to school...DUN DUN DUN!)

As everyone files out of the auditorium Seto turns to Tristan and bats his eyes while saying, " You and your friends can stay at my place. You make for interesting company."

"uhhhh...Thanks, man"

THING 2.5:

" Jeez, ... Kaiba... this place is huge!" Gaped Joey as he stubbled to the edge of the helicopter pad to see how tall this castle actually rose above the snow. The answer he recieved made him dizzy and his eyes started to water from staring at the distant white snow on the ground, blocking the front entrance.

"Call me... Seto." mumbled Seto as he tried to wrestle stubburn gloves off of his frozen fingers so that he could activate the touch pad and let them into the house.

"Wha...what!" stated Joey in confusion. 'Wow Seto is shaking so badly I can't even understand what he's saying. I hope he doesn't get sick... Or better yet he gets sick while everyone else is lost in this plae and it falls on me to care for him. Then he starts to confess his undying love for me , which I brush off as delerium but he reveals that he isn't sick and that it was all a ploy to get me to pay attention to him. Then he pulls me into his intoxicatingly warm embrace and starts to ki- '

" Are you listening? I said you can call me Seto' then after realizing the others were still there he turned to them, " all of you"

" Yeah whatever man" replied Duke " how long is it going to take you to open the door? Its freezing out here!" shouted Duke, now competing with the wind to be heard.

"You have such a way with words, Devlin" hissed Marik, boldly clutching to his hikari for warmth "... stating the obvious (mumbled)."

"Er... Mokuba?" started Seto again after having given up trying to move his fingers enough to remove his gloves and activate the touch pad on the roof door. " Can you h...h...he...he...heeeeeeeeeel...heeeeeeellllllll-"

"Help you out?" finished Mokuba playfully while trying to bite back a teasing grin. Seto had so much pride he couldn't ask for help,... especially not in front of Yugi and his friends. "Sure no prob." He glided over to the stainless steel sercurity door easily slipped off his gloves and pressed his left hand to the touch pad alongside it.

"Admitting Mokuba Kaiba. Welcome back sir" said the sercurity system in response. There was two beeping clicks , the door slid aside and the gang piled into the top floor of the house where a butler was waiting.Once inside the house their wet coats were taken and they were ushered to the numerous bathrooms by numerous maids where they wee stripped down and practically ahoved into warm baths. (of course they are all in seperate bathrooms...oh yeah they is: ryu, bakura, yami, yugi, duke, tea, tristan, seto, mokuba, joey, marik, and malik...hehee...i suck at introducing characters)

LURKING IN EVERYONES THOUGHTS EXCEPT TRISTAN AND TEA

'I feel something coming'

Yami's POV

'...Somethings coming. I can sense it. Its like this swarm of darkness is rolling in the distance. Its even stronger tonight, I've been feeling it everyday for weeks...I've tried to hide it from Yugi but...I don't know... I think he knows but I'm not sure if hes feeling what I'm feeling or if he just knows what I'm feeling. The dept of our mind link is still a mystery to me but at the same time I've also felt Yugi grow darker and more powerful. ... Hes keeping something from me ... I can tell'  
' Was it really just last week...that... we were lying in the grass in the park, a few blocks away from the store, soakng up sun? Even then it was there... this looming darkness... and Yugi's secrets... In the park he retreated into his mind chamber without saying anything, without taking me with him...of course I thought nothing of it at the time...and...I'm realizing that I felt it then but I denied it and pushed it away... even then his darkness was like a cloak... clinging to him, but not me...and... after awhile I didn't feel hm anymore... I had no idea what he was doing in there in the first place... I guess I wanted to believe that he was in there playing with the children's toys in his mind chamber... just being my sweet innocent Yugi...When I stopped feeling him I thought he was sleeping or meditating or something like that ...it was getting late and we had to leave soon so I was going to surprise him into conciousness... but when I opened the door to his mind chamber ...oh Ra, I want to just drown myself in this bath right now I just don't understand whats going on with Yugi and hes so secretive in his own stubborn way I just...sigh...I opened the door and it was pitch black, I stepped over the threshold and there was a sharp rushing displacement of wind, so sharp the it hurt my face not to look away...it all so abruptly stopped...and there was Yugi clad in flowing black robes in the center of a too bright, toy filled room...and...around him symbols started to to faded away so fast I couldn't see them before they were gone... how ever something in my own hazy mind clicked, and a word came to me...Summons..the structure of the marks that was around him was that of a summons long rite ...and... the toys around him, when I looked back at them they were ... sinister... there was a pink bunny with its mouth covered in a sticky bloodred substance, a doll hanging from a noose, a toad frozen in the act of stabbing a frog in the back with minature garden shears, a maniqin with its middle finger up glaring pointedly at ME. Summons, and... sick toys is it possible that Yugi is summoning the looming darkness I feel?... It feels like I don't know him anymore. Have I lost my Yugi to darkness? ... I've finally found love... has Yugi drifted away from me?... If I've lost him if this is all his dark evil doing... what should I fear most: my newly sinister lover, or the looming darkness that I feel aiming towards me?...Oh Ra haven't I been through enou-'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Third person Omniscient POV

A scream echoed through the floors of Seto's castle as a great shadow envoloped the setting sun in an insant. Creating an unatural sunset and casting the world into a looming darkness. Glasses all over the city broke as people dropped them in shock or as the pitch and intensity of the mass of screaming sound waves shook their frames. In his bathroom amongst scolding hot water and unheard by all Yugi whispered, " It has come and this is the beginning." and he got out of the water to dry and dress in the sleepwear that had been set out for him.

Suicide/ WRYDER: Finally, my fingers are starting to ache.

Suicide: please don't load me with questions

WRYDER: Or point out that I'm going too fast or that the characters are out of character.

Suicide's Note: 'Cause

DARK WRYDER: The truth is...

S/W:I'm actually trying

Readers: You can do that? gasps in shock faint and spontaneously combust over the course of seven seconds

DARK WRYDER: Other than that knock yourselves out with your reviews, but know this...

Suicide: Just because you ask a question...

DARK WRYDER: Doesn't mean you're going to get an answer. This isn't Radioshack.

Suicide: Yeah so R&R! . 8)

DARK WRYDER: Yeah read and retort!

Suicide: takes out pistol and shootsDARK WRYDER8

DARK WRYDER: Thats ironic (or punny or whatever) Suicide commiting homicide.

Umm...Review (?)


End file.
